


Potato on the Floor

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apples, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Kiwis, M/M, Potatoes, Why Did I Write This?, almost?, light cussing, shitpost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Rich finds a potato on the floor.





	Potato on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Idek.

**_Rich's POV_ **

"Ja- _ake!_ " I whined, walking into our bedroom. My boyfriend was laying stomach-down on the bed, scrolling through Tumblr. He didn't even look up from his phone so I flopped down next to him on the bed. " _Jake_."

I called his name again, but to no avail. He was dead-set on ignoring me. As a last resort, I jumped onto his back and Jake crashed face-first into the pillow.

"What do you want?" Came his irritated reply, his voice still muffled by the comforter.

"There's a potato on the floor." I complained, rolling off to one side.

Jake turned to look at me. "A potato?"

"Yeah. It's like an apple, only a potato."

He rolled his eyes, trying to keep his annoyed façade, even though his mouth twitched upward in amusement. "So?"

"So?? I don't know, go pick it up or something."

He got up with a groan and walked into the kitchen. A moment later, he was leaning against the bedroom doorframe with one single piece of produce in his hand.

"Rich, baby..." He began, sounding unimaginably disappointed at my ignorance.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't even a potato."

"What do you mean?"

"...It's a fucking kiwi."


End file.
